Naruto: Bloodline Master
by HarryMuto
Summary: It is known that there are three categories of bloodline; The Eye, The Body and The Chakra, and that a single human body can only hold at most one of each type. For example the Sharigan and the Byakugan could not exist together. However no-one counted the presence of a powerful demon. Read as this absolute rule is broken by the Nine Tailed Demon Foxes presence in its container.
1. Prologue

**Naruto: Bloodline Master.**

**A/N: I am re-uploading the first two chapters of this after tweaking and correcting them**

**Summary:** It is known that there are three categories of bloodline; The Eye, The Body and The Chakra, and that a single human body can only hold at most one of each type. For example the Sharigan and the Byakugan could not exist together. However no-one counted the presence of a powerful demon. Read as this absolute rule is broken by the Nine Tailed Demon Foxes presence in its container Naruto Uzumaki.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, this is a fan written work which has no monetary value to the author so don't sue.

**Chapter One - Prologue.**

The Uzumaki was once a vast and powerful clan, in the so called Elemental Nations they were as close to royalty as a Shinobi Clan could be they founded and ruled a great hidden village in the now destroyed Uzu no Kuni this village was aptly called Uzushiogakure they were renowned for their skills in an obscure shinobi art, that of Fuinjutsu as well as a powerful chakra type bloodline known as Shīruchēn. Being such a powerful and vast clan they naturally bred with the other great clans in shows of both love and alliance however the dominant genetic code of the Shīruchēn over powered all the other Chakra bloodlines of the spouses such notable cases as the legendary Mokuton of the Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure they did have a few members possessing the Sharigan and Byakugan as well as other eye and body bloodlines however their power became too great, the other Hidden Villages with the exception of Konohagakure became envious and fearful, then it happened Iwakagure attacked after a fierce battle Uzu no Kuni was all but destroyed leaving the crown princess Kushina Uzumaki to make her way to Konoha.

Eventually she made it, and lived happily she fell in love with a strong man Minato Namikaze who became her husband in secrecy as well as the Yondaime Hokage. But suddenly tragedy once more struck young Kushina as her burden the Kyuubi no Kitsune broke free as she gave birth to her first son, the powerful demon immediately attacked the village leaving Minato no choice but to seal it into his newborn child Naruto Uzumaki on that day the world and rules that governed it changed for ever.

The Kyuubi paced restlessly around the cage like representation of its newest seal she had been free of the genjutsu used against her for four years of her so far eight year imprisonment and once again her young container was being harshly beaten by a large mainly but not entirely civilian mob she grew weary of the treatment her jailor was subjected to, but what could she do from within the seal.

Then she remembered their were several irregularities in his DNA reminiscent of Dormant Bloodline Limits she of course knew about the fact that only one bloodline could manifest but it was within her power to establish Co-dominance between all of the present traits which by her calculations would leave him with three Dōjutsu, four body based limits and five Chakra Natures, Now provided he lived to next month all would be well.

**Translation no Jutsu**

**Uzu no Kuni - Land of Whirlpools**

**Uzushiogakure - Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides**

**Fuinjutsu - Sealing Technique**

**Sh****ī****ruchēn - Sealing Chains**

**Mokuton - Wood Release**

**Shodaime Hokage - First Fire Shadow**

**Konohagakure - Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**Yondaime Hokage - Fourth Fire Shadow**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune - Nine Tailed Fox**

**genjutsu - Illusion Technique**

**D****ō****jutsu - Eye Based Bloodline Limit**


	2. The Bloody Chains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way so don't sue.**

**Naruto: Bloodline Master.**

**Chapter One: The Bloody Chains.**

Suddenly Naruto began glowing, shocking the ravenous mob who backed up in fright "Crap! The Fox is escaping" A villager exclaimed. "Quick kill it, kill it now!" the rest of the extremely ignorant mob screamed as they let the surprisingly numerous ninjas amongst their number to the front.

They advanced brandishing Kunai and the odd Tanto preparing to end 'The Demon Brat' once and for all believing they were allowing their beloved Yondaime Hokage to rest in peace if they had known the truth of young Naruto's origins they probably would have revisied their opinion but unfortunately in his wisdom the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen had repressed that information as well as the truth of Naruto's status as a Jinchūriki it's amazing how two laws regarding the same person made within days of each other could have such different outcomes the second was frequently flouted as if it didn't exist whilst the first became so obscure you could count those who knew with fingers to spare yet both miraculously still fulfilled their purpose to hide the truth from Naruto himself.

Unknowing of all this the Shinobi's blades continued their seemingly unstoppable descent yet some how in some twist of fate as if Kami himself had taken pity on him the glowing aura around the village pariah solidified itself into nine large spiked chains of shining purple chakra as the boy unconsciously threw his hands out to ward off the danger they swept forward impaling the surprised ninja before their moment sent them whipping into the crowd this is the spectacle the old Hokage and his elite ANBU operatives arrived to. Quickly the mob dispersed in terror leaving nothing but a small boy to complete his first kill as the chains seemingly retracted into his small, frail body. Sarutobi hurried over to the boy he considered a grandson and ran back to his tower with him curled in his aged arms it seemed he and the boy had a lot to talk about.

**Inside the Tower.**

"Naruto tell me what do you know about Kekkei Genkai" The aged Hokage began looking seriously into the young boy's sapphire eyes

"Eh...What's that Jijji?" Naruto exclaimed in the exuberance only a child could have his grandfather figure withdrawing him from his morbid thoughts

"Well Naruto-kun a Kekkei Genkai is a special ability passed down through clans I believe you have recently activated one" Sarutobi patiently explained

"Awesome Jijji I'll have that hat in no time, Believe It!" Sarutobi sighed this was a rather common statement from the young blonde after all

"If you say so Naruto-kun" Sarutobi exasperatly stated with a small roll of his eyes.

"Ano...Jijji what is my Kekkei whatsit?" Naruto asked stumbling over the un familiar term. Sarutobi squared his shoulders knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid revealing at least one facit of his family

"Naruto you seem to of activated your mother Kushina Uzumaki's bloodline the Shīruchēn it allows you to create chains of solid chakra, which can be used in many ways I believe I have a scroll somewhere explaining it in more detail if your interested of course"

"Please jijji can I have it, pretty please?" Naruto enthusiastically asked with an adorable pleading look on his whiskered face. "Of course Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said obligingly as he walked to the back wall and revealed a safe, he cut his thumb and swiped it across the front causing it to open he rooted around for a few minutes before finding the scroll in question and withdrawing it, "Here we are Naruto-kun, now off with you." He said kindly whilst handing him the scroll Naruto looked at it with wide eyes before suddenly screaming "Yatta!" and racing from the tower to his rundown apartment block.

Reaching his apartment he immediately sighed at the desolate conditions it looked like the villagers had decided to trash the place in his absence again but he didn't worry about that for long he had a scroll to read the first thing from his family he had ever seen let alone touched he shakily tried to open it only to find it wouldn't budge in his increasing frustration he didn't notice a thin short chain slither from his sleeve and slice his hand causing the blood lock on the scroll to release excitedly he unrolled it and started to read the contents

**If you are reading this my son, congratulations you have activated the coveted Uzumaki Bloodline: Sh****ī****ruchēn this allows a Uzumaki to manifest chains of solid Chakra from their bodies basic use of the chains as weapons is largely instinctive as they react to the bearers minds however their use is not limited to combat with fine control they can be used to draw seals on anything including the air. Their size originally is reliant on the amount of Chakra possessed whilst their movement beyond simple slashing and thrusting relies on Control I would suggest asking Sarutobi-sama for advice if you ever which**** to utilise them to their full potential.**

**Now that the formal stuff is out-of-the-way let**** me **** just say I love you my beautiful Sochi-kun never forget that.**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

A day later Naruto was back at the Hokage Tower to ask the old man what Chakra Control was and how could he get it. The Hokage tried to hide much of the pride and relief he felt, it had been a year since Naruto had expressed a desire to be a ninja but since he started the academy the reports hadn't been flatering to say the least, of course he realized they were probably exagerated out of spite but they still indicated a poor and lazy student, so to see him taking an interest in his studies pleased him greatly, that said he rose from his desk before motioning for his 'grandson' to follow.

They walked in comfortable silence for around ten miniutes before they reached an isolated and wooded area, "Now Naruto-kun, Chakra Control is how well we guide our Chakra to do as we want. We improve this control through a series of exercises such as tree climbing, which is the one I suggest you start with, for this technique you must channel Chakra to your feet and use it to walk up the tree, however if you use to much Chakra you will be blasted off and if you use to little you will slip. Now I will demonstrate."

With no effort at all the Hokage walked towards the nearest tree and upon reaching it just continued walking straight up it until he looked down and smirked at the awe shown on Naruto's face from his position half way up the tree. He launched himself off of the tree whilst flipping through the air only to land in his original position beside Naruto soundlessly "I believe it's your turn Naruto-kun"

Naruto squared his shoulders before running at the tree however when he was about five feet from his target a problem presented itself in the instinctive control part of his bloodline as two spiked chains burst from his shoulders and pierced into the middle of the tree and rapidly pulled him up, the Hokage sweatdroped "How did I not see that coming he is the number one un-predicictable ninja."

Suddenly Naruto's voice drifted down "A little help here Jijji?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed before using his chakra to rescue his 'truoblesome' adoptive grandson 'I guess I'll have to think of something else to control his chakra'

**A/N: So I extended this chapter by nearly 400 words as I felt it was way to short also due to reviewer responses I've decided on a three girl harem, you will be able to vote for which three on my profile you have until the next chapter to vote the 3 with the most votes will win.**

**Translation no Jutsu**

**-kun (Affectinate male suffix used between close friends and family)**

**Jijji (Old Man or Grandad)**

**Sochi (Son)**

**Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)**

**Ano (A rough equivalent to erm.. or uh... denotes confusion or nervousness)**


End file.
